something
by alicebaskerville05
Summary: naruto is a boy how has short blonde haired,bambi face,long eyelash,and a huge eyes with blue eyes pupil.His beauty made chaos of the school especially male student think Naruto is beautiful.. many various incident occurred since Naruto turned at konoha high school.


**chapter 1**

Kushina dragged her son Namikaze Naruto to Konoha Mega Mall...This the first time she step on Konoha Mega Mall..Kushina and her family just back from Whirlpool country

'Mom! stop treating me like this?!...Naruto struggle for his life..He unable to breath because his mother grab his collar

There no one can't stop Kushina excitement..In others view,she look like abuse her son...Unfortunately, it's not what you think..Kushina really love her son..She really dote her son..he is the only child she has.

'Naru chan, i'm too excited'..'In Whirlpool country,you will never see this huge Shopping Mall'...Kushina lift up her son..

'Which one we should go first?' Kushina pointed her finger on the glamorous dress shop and accessories..

So many people watching them..Specially her son..Short blonde hair, bambi face, long eyelash and huge eye's..His blue eye's pupil is really beautiful..Kushina has a strange hobbies..She like to buy so many dress but it's not for her...She buy those dress for her son..She wanted a baby girl..Kushina teach her son how to use a dress, cooking and so many girly thing..Naruto just do what his mother told him..He is not transvestite..He is straight and interested with a girl..The only problem he has is..His beautiful face..

'Mom, you already buy a lot of dress'..'Save your money mom'...'Naruto know that..If his mother buy those dress, he's the one will be suffer..Every time he with his mother..He has to wear every cloth his mother buy for him..

'Oh no!' suddenly Kushina make straight face at Naruto

'M...mom?' Naruto hesitate to ask her mother..

'I just remember...about your school uniform'..'I forgotten about it'..'Kushina look at her son..'Hmm'...'I will give you money tomorrow'..'You buy it yourself okay'? 'Kushina pat her son head

'No problem mom' Naruto grin...

'I wonder about Konoha High School..'Naru chan, if there any student bullies you, just let me know'..'I will make them stay at hospital for 2 weeks because lay their finger on my son'..'Did you heard what i'm saying Naru chan?' Kushina serious eye's make Naruto just nod his head..He don't dare to say anything..

'Mom, i'm a guy'..'I can handle it my self'..Naruto try to not make his mother worried

'Naru, if someone leave you a scar in your face'..'I will hunt them'..'Kushina firm tone make Naruto bubble his cheeks...when he doing that Kushina laugh..

'Oh my god'..'You are so adorable Naru chan..'Kushina pinch Naruto cheeks..

' ..MOM..' 'Stop it, i'm hurting'..Naruto hold Kushina hand

'Kushina?... Someone calling her and she turning her heels and look at the person in front of her..There a raven hair woman smile at Kushina..

'Mikoto san?' Kushina sound disbelieve..Her old friend stood in front of her..

Kushina hug her old friend..The raven haired woman also hug Kushina..They miss each other..It's been a long time they never met..Mikoto eye's look at someone behind Kushina..

'Who is that Kushina? She resemble Minato..'Mikoto eye's still look at the blonde

'That's my child'..said Kushina while she wipe her tears

'Oh my..she's such a beautiful girl Kushina'...Mikoto walk toward the blonde haired girl squeeze Naruto really hard..

'I'm not-..'Naruto can't finish his word when that raven haired woman squeeze him

'So, you're alone Mikoto san?' Kushina ask her friend...Kushina let her friend squeeze her son

'No..i'm with my younger son'..'He's at book store'..Mikoto release naruto

'So, young lady..what's your name?' Mikoto ask Naruto..She lower her head make her same level with Naruto

Naruto eye's wide open

_This is the second time she call me lady..Can't she see it clearly that i'm a boy? since she ask my name..She will figure it out right..?_

'A...ano..my name is Namikaze Naruto..'Naruto smile and scratching his back head..

the raven haired woman look shocked..from her expression..Naruto know that auntie can't believe it

'why you so cute!?'Mikoto once again squeeze Naruto..

'this auntie really-...' Naruto had no idea..there nothing he can do about that auntie

'Naru chan..you are so cute!' both Naruto cheeks turn red because Mikoto pinch his cheeks

'aww..ift..whurt' Naruto can't say properly when that auntie keep pinch his cheeks

'mom,what are you doing?'someone stop Mikoto from pinch Naruto cheeks

'oh..Sasuke kun...'Mikoto look at the young boy beside her

'Kushina,this is my son..Sasuke'..Mikoto introduce Kushina her son..Sasuke bow a bit..his cold eye's look at the blonde haired girl who busy rub her cheeks..

'_she must be in pain because of my mother..'Sasuke sigh_

'Sasuke kun,do you know Konoha High School? 'Kushina ask Sasuke about Naruto school

'yes i know,because i'm a student from that school'..Sasuke tell Kushina about his school

'that's great!my Naru chan transfer to that school!Kushina look excited.,she claps her hand

'Naru chan,Kushina call her son

Naruto lift up his face..look straight at his mother

'yes mom'?Naruto ask his mother

'this is Sasuke,you will be in the same school with him'..kushina introduce sasuke to naruto

'oh...my name is Namikaze Naruto'the blonde haired boy smile at the raven haired boy he just know

that raven haired boy keep looking at Naruto without say anything...Naruto know that..what that guy thinking

'is there something in my face?'sudden question from Naruto

'hn'..that raven haired boy turn his head

'is..is he...try to pissed me off?' Naruto whisper to himself

'heh..'Naruto arm's folded across his chest.

'Kushina let's lunch together' it's been a long time we never eat together' Mikoto invite Kushina to their house.

Naruto cling to his mother left arm and try to stop their conversation

'mom, there a lot of thing we need to do today' we need to clean up our house before dad back from worked' Naruto said to his mother

'oh, i'm totally forgotten about it' i'm sorry Mikoto-san i can't make it today, maybe next time we meet again' 'let's go Naru-chan' ..Kushina turning on her heels and made her way out from shopping mall.

tbc

* * *

i'am sorry for my writing because i'm bad in grammar, pronounce,  
if you don't like my story just leave in my page..if you like it, i'm say thank you and please leave review


End file.
